Temptation VS Realization
by musictothesoul
Summary: Jacob releases the whole story of him, Bella, and Edward to Nessie. The love triangle that happened before she existed. One-Shot. Jacob POV. Goes along with story, Blabbermouth.


So this is Jacob's POV of my other story Blabbermouth. This takes place before it technically but it doesn't matter which is read first. But read and review for both please? with Edward on top? ;D

Temptation VS Realization

Terrible, temptations are. Truly torturous.

Bella was surely going to kill me for this. Scratch that, the vampire wasn't going to let her. He'll want me all to himself.

But I had to tell my side of the story! This involuntary imprint, though I am truly glad it happened to me, allowed me to love Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Even though she didn't know it yet she was my life and always will be. She has the right to know what that leech-Sigh-her father had done to Bella, and how I've been a part of her mother's life.

I didn't want her growing up without knowing what our true story was. I think she has the right to know. Bella seemed to be avoiding telling her, from what I could see; it never came up.

"Hey, Emmett, Bella and Edward are gone for the day right?"

Without even diminishing his video game progress he answered. "Yup, they went hunting."

Good. Then they won't hear this. Well, right now anyway…

"Nessie, can I talk to you about something?"

She paused the game she was playing with Emmett, who immediately objected when the game stopped.

"Emmett, can you give us a minute?"

"We were playing, you know. Why should I?" Sometimes he could be just as stubborn as Bella. The two made quite a pair when they were on the same sides.

I sighed. "You'd probably just listen anyway, right?"

He laughed. "You know me too well, pup." I snarled at the nickname, which he just grinned further at.

"What is it, Jake?" Nessie asked as she got up to come sit in my lap.

I smiled at her all too cute face, bringing my finger up to stroke her cheek once. "Well, I think you should know that your mom and I...we have a history."

Emmett gasped from his place on the couch that was beside the chair me and Nessie sat in.

"No!" He laughed, "I can't believe you're telling her about that! Do Bella and Edward know?" He shook his head, knowing the answer, and continued trying to speak through his laughing fit. "They're gonna killlll you! Can I watch?" He continued cackling, which made Nessie to look at me in further confusion.

"What do you mean 'a history'? And why are you laughing, Em?" She was giggling herself at the sight of him. He was on the floor now. But she turned back to me with a wondering look on her face.

"Um, what I mean is-," I started.

"Man, do I gotta hear this!"

"Will you shup up and let me tell her?" I snapped back, glaring at him.

He zipped his lips shut in a gesture with his hands but still had a huge grin plastered on his face.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Nessie.

"Well I've known your mom for a while. She was with your dad before I really got to know her but there was a point when your dad left." My body tensed automatically when I thought of what that leech did to Bella. I understood his reasonings now but it still pissed me off to no end that he could do that to her. It's what started this whole mess in the first place.

"What do you mean 'he left?'" Nessie asked, wary.

"He left your mom because he thought he was protecting her. He thought he was putting her in too much danger so he took himself out of her life."

Nessie didn't say anything. Even Emmett's grin had disappeared from his face. I turned to him.

"He distanced himself from all of you, too, right?"

Emmett and nodded. "He left for about five months. Although, the week before we actually all left he was basically already gone." He paused, bringing his knees up against his stomach and resting his elbows on them. "It was five months of Hell. No one had ever seen him so miserable. We all were."

I nodded, unable to say anything to that. Edward sure knew how to destroy the ones he loved. I turned back to Nessie.

She looked up at me, waiting for me to continue.

"He really hurt you mom with that stunt. She seemed unreachable for a long time. I had never seen her so...dead inside. It was like she had no life left in her body at all. It killed me to see her like that. Four months had passed when she turned up at my place, though. Slowly I seemed to get her back to normal. She sort of clung to me for a while. And this is kind of hard to explain but...I sort of fell in love with her."

I almost didn't want to see Nessie's reaction but took the risk and looked at her. She seemed to be in a mix of emotions. She was confused, shocked, and growing angrier by the second I noticed as the color in her cheeks hightened.

"You were in love with my _mom_?" Her face then changed to disgust. Emmett re-entered his laughing fit on the ground.

"Well...yeah." I struggled with how to explain this. What have I gotten myself into?

What am I talking about...It's nothing to be ashamed about!

"She loved me too...for a while. Your dad came back, obviously, and it didn't take long until they were back to normal."

Emmett then cut in, "You know, she never loved you as much as she loves Edward."

I did know that now. She basically tried to tell me that but I wouldn't listen.

I nodded. "I know that now. I'm really happy for her, believe me. I know they love each other. That's all that matters."

Emmett raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You're only calm now because you now have someone of your own that you'll have for life."

I laughed and had to agree with that. Imprinting on Nessie was definitely a surprise, and a weird one at that, but it finally gave me a purpose. "Yes, but I do mean what I said."

"Well she'd be glad to hear that." He paused and suddenly his face was extremely serious. "I'm glad it worked out the way it did. If you had come between her and Edward, I would've seriously kicked your ass. The one thing my brother deserves is Bella and if you had..." His knuckles clenched and he nearly growled.

Nessie finally chimed back in. "This is some story...Can you please finish it? It's driving me nuts over here!" She even threw her arms up in exasperation. I chuckled but turned back to Emmett.

"How old is he anyway?"

"About 115. We don't really keep track very distinctively but it's around there."

Wow. I wondered how old all of them were. But this was not the time for all that.

"Did he ever...Was he ever with anyone before Bella?"

"No. He came across women throwing themselves at him of course but he never shared anything with them. Not even a kiss. When we all paired up here he was the only one left out. He didn't let it show that it bothered him but we all knew it did. Who wouldn't feel out of place in that situation?

"When he found Bella, despite the problems we initially had, we had never seen him so happy. So alive."

I had never thought about his life. To think he spent that much time alone without anybody to love except his family, what kind of life was that? I suddenly felt sincere simpathy for the guy I used to despise.

Emmett then reached over to take Nessie's hand. He brought her over to sit on his lap.

"Your dad may have left, Nessie, but he never stopped loving your mom. It nearly killed him to do what he did. It was a stupid mistake, yes, we all knew that, but he did it out of the kindness of his heart. He was trying to protect her, do what he thought was best for her. And no one can really blame him for that. Though he will always regret that decision for as long as he lives."

Nessie was quiet but what Emmett told her seemed to make her feel better about this whole thing. She rested her head on his shoulder as she answered.

"I can't believe all that happened." She then turned back to me. "So she turned to you while my dad was away?" I nodded and she continued, her expression changing to confusion. "But I thought they loved each other right away...How could she ever let him go, just like that?"

I didn't really have the exact answer so I gestured for Emmett to take that one.

"Your dad basically lied to her and said he didn't love her so that she would forget about him and live a normal life, well that was his plan, and she believed him."

"That's still hard to believe that they could do that to each other. They're inseparable." She turned back to me. "You must've been mad when he came back."

I nodded. "Yeah, it wasn't my happiest moment. I fought for her though. I'm not sorry I did all I could but I do I wish I realized how much of a lost cause it was. Well, it's all in the past."

"Do you hate my daddy, Jake?" I had to smile. I remember the time when I hated the leech...guy..with every fiber in my being but it wasn't like that anymore. We were in a much better place now and I was glad.

I laughed as I answered. "No, sweetie, I don't hate him. I maybe didn't like him very much back then and I still have a hard time accepting what he did to your mother but I do not hate him. He's a great man to Bella and he's a great father to you."

She smiled and ran over to give me a hug.

I heard a fake sob come out of Emmett. I glanced at him and saw him slide his finger down his face, acting as a tear. "Wow, Jake. That...that was just touching."

I grabbed a pillow from the chair was in and chucked it at him, which he immediately dodged. Stupid vampire reflexes. He was laughing at me now. Shocker.

Nessie pulled back from me and looked at me as if she just figured something out. "Wait, did anything...happen between you and mom while dad was gone?"

Before I could even reply Emmett jumped in. "Not while your dad was gone. It happened once he was already back."

"Let me tell the story, Emmett, would ya?" I muttered. He stuck his tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes as I turned back to the girl on my lap.

"There were two instances, yes. We might've kissed...twice."

Renesmee's mouth dropped open in shock. She knew she asked the question but hadn't expected that there was an answer.

Emmett, however, well I'll give you one guess. Yep, he burst out laughing. "Well, the first time was you being an ass but then she popped you one! Man, Nessie, you're mom is a badass. The first time he tried to kiss her she punched him right in the face. Though because of his wolf side she didn't do any damage except to her own hand."

Nessie smiled and laughed with Emmett at me. "Wow. Go mom." That made Emmett laugh even harder, if that was possible.

I threw my arms up in exasperation. "Alright, alright. It was stupid, I know."

Nessie then realized the other missing piece. She was perceptive, just like her mom.

"So that means the second time...I'm guessing she didn't punch you that time?"

I shook my head. I thought back to when we were on that mountaintop, not a more perfect place to be, with her lips on mine, this time not objecting. I wasn't proud of the way I tricked her but I didn't regret that I did it. It was my final attempt to get her to realize her feelings for me. It didn't do anything in the end but it had made me feel a lot better knowing I tried absolutely everything.

I smiled at the memory. "We kinda made out on a mountain." I didn't realize that I had said that out loud until I heart Nessie gasp and Emmett snicker. Oops.

"Don't tell your mom I told you that..."

Emmett smirked. "You're dead meat now." He walked over to where I was and laid his hand on my shoulder. "It was nice knowing you." I snarled and shrugged his hand off. I turned back to Nessie, not wanting to rest on this part of the story for much longer.

"Anyway, after that, it still didn't matter. She knew she loved me but she still loved your dad more. And she told me that. And that's the end. They got married, had you unexpectedly, and have lived happily ever after ever since."

"No offense, Jake, but I'm glad they were able to get through all that together. To think that it could've turned out differently...it just doesn't make sense in my head. They love each other so much and deserve to be where they are now."

I nodded in agreement. "I know, Nessie. I don't take any offense. I was a mess at the time but I'm with Edward in that I just want her to be happy. That's all we wish for anybody. And I know she is with him and always had been, always will be." Her brown eyes gazed up at me and reminded me of what I now had. Even if she doesn't know it yet it thrilled me that someday I could be where Edward is now. With the love of his life.

I stroked her cheek and felt her blush under my touch. My other hand was on her stomach. I started to tickle her, causing the purest of sounds to fill the room, her laughter.

"Most importantly, they created you. I care about you so much. I'll always thank them for giving me you, squirt."

I hugged her to my chest, her little arms snaking their way around my large back as far as they would allow.

She was such a gorgeous child. Inside and out. They were the luckiest parents and we all knew it.

She withdrew and pulled back so she could look at me. "So what made you tell me all of that?"

I shrugged. "I just think you ought to know our story. Quite a hefty story, huh?" Not to be an ass of myself, but I was quite proud that I got to be the one to tell her. Hopefully I'll live to tell the tale again, should I need to.

Realization sunk in. Bella will not be happy about this. Shit...But she wouldn't actually kill me.

Right?

Emmett smiled deviously, as if reading my thoughts. I gulped.

I shook my head. Nah, Bella wouldn't kill me.

But what was Edward going to do?

_**Please review! Just a short, fun version to write. Sorry it got kind of serious instead of funny. When I was writing it that's just the way it spilled out and I went with it. Jake kind of realizes that it's a serious subject once he starts explaining. He becomes less of an ass of himself shall we say? Hehe. That is, until he realizes what he had just done ;D**_

_**So tell me what you thought! Remember my Bella version, Blabbermouth, is a must check out on my profile :D**_

_**Love ya,**_

TWILIGHTER


End file.
